ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Popo Poco Volcano
tis a volcanic mountain located close to a small village. The villagers believe that there is a Mountain God who prevents the volcano from erupting, so they created a huge stone statue representing their god and worship it. 2 Star hunt Bastion is stood at the base of the village feeling a slight rumble though it doesn't appear to register with with the villagers. "So the dragonball is up there then? Well a volcano dive isn't something i have done before. I guess i had better wait for my back up before rushing in" ".... Yea, why do dragonballs always find such awful place to be in. In the volano? That's ridiculous", Akashi said joining Bastion. He stared at Bastion ".... Don't tell me you want me to do it" "you ever heard of sods law? Cause i think the dragonballs operate under that logic right now" Bastion looks up at the volcano "at the very least i want your help i may be resiliant but lava and fire still get me and Shin is no where to be found at the moment" "I do manipulate fire but I've never been on volcano diving, seeing myself naked isn't my best fantasy but here we go", Akashi said coating himself in fire "Unlike Shin, if fire touches my skin, I get burned. But I can manipulate fire at best, make armour out of it at best", he said as he floated above it and stopped releasing his ki, dropping into the volcano "Huh, better than I expected. At least it's not lava everywhere, a place to land at least. OI, YOU WANNA COME IN OR WATCH THE SHOW!?", he asked Bastion. Bastion is already up there "dont read into this" Bastion begins getting undressed leaving nothing but his underwear "unfortunately the scanner says we gotta swim, It shifts in the lava so you take the left and i'll take the right. Dont spend longer than a minute in as the heat may increase your bloodflow making you use oxygen quicker" "Oh my, shoulda brought Ubu", he said winking "But anyways, you're saying I'll have to swim in... lava?", he said before sighing "Well, this can't get any worse, sure I can take on the left", he said before hesitating ".... You first. Or rock paper scissor it" "sadly she could probably handle the lava better than us but she is still recovering" Bastion thinks "hmm rock paper scissors it? I choose uh......" he opens his palm and pushes Akashi in th lava "paper beats akashi it seems" Bastion forms a thin barrier around himself and dives into the lava" "YOU BAS-", he'd immediately coat himself again and appeared to be handling fire better than he expected he would ".... Well, better than I thought anyways. I'll get you back for that tinman!", he said as he tries to swim to the left "Ugh, screw this, swimming in lava will take me ages, instead", he released his ki from his toes and speeds to left, looking around and occasionally going to top to breath. He sees bastion doing a dolphin like leap up and under seemingly trying to spend as little time in the lava all the while they can feel that rumbling again "And armour's already getting unstable", Akashi thought to himself before rushing towards the Northern direction. When he next comes up for air he see's bastion sort of dancing around with a small blob of lava burning his back pretty bad "oh my gamikai that hurt so much." he re-applies his shield and dives to the south Akashi would chuckle at the sight and gets up for air and screams "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR PUSHING ME! HA!", he said as his armour starts melting "Not right now", he said trying to manipulate the lava into fixing it and heading for west. Bastion swims around eventually bumping into the ball, unfortunately his path also lead him to crash into akashi forcing him to jump out still on fire "ok let me never do volcano diving again" After bumping head into Bastion, Akashi slips some fire into his mouth accidentally "AH MY TONGUE!", he said jumping out of lava floating over it and trying to get fire off of it "I was gonna get the ball first darnit", he said before grumbling "I need to take Shin's lesson of volcano diving it seems" Bastion is wincing as the burns on his back are quite severe and the rumbling gets intense "uh that does'nt sound good. That does not sound good at all" bastion clears th lava off himself and quickly gets dressed. Akashi dresses up immediately "I think I know what that is...", he said looking at the ground, which appears to be cracking "Uh, change of plans, it's an eruption. GET THE HELL OUT!", he said as he speeds up. Bastion feels the shaking "Ah this could be a problem. We need to make sure the village doesnt get buried under the lava" Bastion flies to the base of the mountain and starts firing ki using it to make inlets leading out towards the water "we need to make barricade and we need to make it strong" "Right. So", Akashi fired a ki blast to the mountain, which creates more inlets "Any idea on barricade?" "Rocks big ones sturdy ones make a wall Break what you can and line the inlets with it" Bastion starts lining the inlets with large sturdy rocks as the volcano begins to blow its top "I don't think there's any need to waste time breaking", he said as he flew down, and grabbed really big rocks and started putting them "That explosion broke some already, we can recycle them", he said covering it. "whatever works works" Bastion starts pinballing falling rocks into place to build a baracade after several minutes of hard work The lave flow is redirected towards the sea "Phew, now then that's done, I'll go and take lessons from him if I find him", Akashi spoke Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area